(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mechanical penholder, and more particularly, to one that effectively provides longer service life for a refill in a mechanical pen by preventing it from retraction and facilitates writing by compromising the force exercised to penholder by an individual user.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A mechanical pen generally available in the market is essentially comprised of a holder containing a refill that extending through the lower end of the holder. However, the mechanical pen of the prior art is found with the following detectives:
(1) The tip of the refill is vulnerable to be cured and deformed due to the force exercised upon penholder and can be broken up in serious case, significantly reducing service life of the refill;
(2) Whereas the outlet of ink is very sensitive and fragile and can be easily blocked or interrupted if excessive or insufficient writing force is exercised, thus preventing a nice and neat writing and frustrating the desire for a buy by the consumer; and
(3) Improper placement or careless holding of the penholder frequently causes the pen to accidentally fall on the ground, resulting in a xe2x80x9chead-onxe2x80x9d crash against the ground in the absence of any buffer means provided to the refill, and an immediate replacement of the refill is required.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a mechanical penholder with a buffer to prevent the refill from being forthwith subject to impact from falling on the ground and to retrain the refill from being retracted in use. To achieve the purpose, the present invention is comprised of an upper and a lower holders engaged to each other to contain a refill, which penetrates through the lower holder characterized by that a recess being provided at the top inside the upper holder to accommodate a coil with the coil pressing against the top end of the refill; the lower holder being inserted into a collet; and multiple stubs disposed on the lower circumference of the collet penetrating and protruding from multiple corresponding holes in the lower holder. Accordingly, in case that the pen accidentally falls onto the ground, the refill mildly retracts into the holder and restores to its original position due to the coil thus to prevent the refill from being broken due to head-on crash against the ground. Furthermore, as the writing force exercised by an individual user varies, the refill may be retracted in case of excessive force is applied to the lower holder. In such case, the user may hold the lower holder by pressing against it so to allow those stubs sticking out to hold against the outer side of the refill to prevent is from retracting into the lower holder.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.